Be my Valentine
by PK-Love-Alpha
Summary: Es el día de San Valentin, y ciertos jóvenes Smashers están dispuestos a dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos de habitación. Sorpresas y pervertidos se encontraran por todo el lugar. ¿Como saldrán las cosas? Main [LucasXNess] [MegamanXVillager] [PopoXToonLink]


**Be my valentine?**

**~PK-Love-Alpha~**

**-Ness P.O.V-**

Me encontraba en mi habitación dando varias vueltas mientras hacía un desastre con mi cabello y me mordía las unías. ¿Qué si no acepta lo que siento por él? ¿Qué si se aleja de mí? ¿Qué si piensa que soy…raro?

Las dudas seguían en mi cabeza, me sentía desesperado, aunque sabiendo que mi compañero de habitación es alguien demasiado amable es imposible que se enoje conmigo. Es día de San Valentín y yo sigo sin demostrar mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo.

Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta y pronto esta comenzó abrirse. Era Lucas quien estaba detrás de esta. Traía consigo una bolsa cualquiera, además de que en su rostro había un ligero sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sí, estoy completamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo. El momento en que apareció aquí en la mansión, pensaba que era un niño llorón cualquiera, incluso no me interesaba en absoluto hablarle, sin embargo, él fue quien se acercó a mi preguntándome que si quería ser su compañero de habitación. Recuerdo como su mirada se desviaba hacia otro lado que no fueran mis ojos, jugueteaba con sus dedos y se notaba lo ruborizado que estaba. En ese entonces hubiera contestado fríamente con un "no" pero su rostro mostraba lo contrario. Mostraba lo que es ser una persona honesta.  
Recuerdo como nos metíamos en problemas los primeros días gracias a mí, tambien le presente a mis amigos e incluso conocimos a otro integrante nuevo que se unió al torneo Brawl.

Mi respiración se cortaba, por afuera me mostraba con una expresión normal, pero por dentro tenía muchas ganas de gritarle que en verdad lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por mantenerme siempre a su lado.

-No sé, si estás de acuerdo Ness.

Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí mi cabeza un poco. Lucas me miraba preocupado y yo solo comencé a reírme nerviosamente rascando parte de mi nuca.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!-. Estoy muerto. Sé que Lucas es alguien que no se enoja fácilmente y te vuelve a repetir las cosas, pero yo no estaba asustado en ese momento, estaba avergonzado por lo estúpido que fue al no poder escucharlo. "_¡Wow! Buena jugada Ness, buena jugada ¿Y así quieres enamorarlo? Ni siquiera le pones atención."_ Dije en mi cabeza.

Lucas se cruzó de brazos mientras me sonreía dulcemente. Comenzó a soltar una linda risilla, mientras que se acercaba a mí para tomar mi mano.

-Aun así, sabíamos que aceptarías-. Dijo Lucas con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

-¿Aceptarías? ¿Sabíamos?-. Repetí sus palabras como imbécil tratando de analizar lo que me había dicho mi compañero de cuarto.

-¡Claro! Ya sabes, ir a jugar con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?-. Más estúpido no podía sonar en ese momento. Lucas solo asentía y su agarre se hacía más fuerte. Me gustaba la sensación de su contacto hacia mi mano.

-¡Tú, yo, Toon Link, Popo, Villager y Rock!

Comencé a reír en el momento y ahora fue mi turno de apretar mi agarre con Lucas y salir de la habitación para encontrarnos con los demás.

Llegamos a la sala principal y ahí se encontraba Rock limpiando parte de su cañón, mientras que Villager estaba acostado, el cual tenía su cabeza apoyada en la pierna del chico de casco azul.

Villager fue el primero que se percató de nuestra presencia, por lo que toco un poco la rodilla de Rock para que este reaccionara.  
Rock dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y educadamente nos saludó, al igual que Villager.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-. Pregunto Megaman levantándose de su lugar y cambiando su cañón por su mano. El castaño menor guardo su portátil en su bolsillo mientras sacaba una red para mariposas de este.

-¡¿Jugaremos a las atrapadas?!-. Dijo casi gritando Villager mientras que este abanicaba el aire violentamente.

Lucas y yo nos quedamos petrificados, mientras que Rock se reía con miedo ante los movimientos de nuestro "inocente" amigo. La primera vez que Villager llego todos nosotros pensábamos que era un chico lindo que solo estaba interesado en la jardinería, pero cuando se trata de un juego todo se vuelve una película de terror. Aún tengo el recuerdo de cuando jugamos por primera vez a las escondidas con Villager…

-U-um-. Lucas dijo mientras temblaba. –E-eso ya jugamos la vez pasada ¿no es asi Ness?-. Me dio un leve codazo.

-¿En serio?-. Pregunte.

Los rostros de Lucas y Megaman se turnaron pálidos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Me quede pensativo por un momento.

-….-. Me puse pensativo. El foco encima de mi cabeza se prendió y ahora sabía porque Lucas y Rock se encuentran en ese estado. Estaba a punto de replicar a Villager pero este ya no se encontraba parado frente a nosotros.

Mire a mis compañeros algo confundido. Trataban de levantar sus manos para apuntar hacia algo, yo no le tome tanta importancia y solo quise dar media vuelta para ir a buscar a Popo y TL.

-A-tra-pa-do~-. Villager canto detrás de mí oreja. Ahora fui yo quien se asustó y caí sobre mis rodillas.

-V-Villager-. Dije con una voz temblorosa.

El chiquillo comenzó a reír y me ayudo a levantarme, su voz pronto cambio a la original e hizo que lo siguiéramos a la siguiente habitación. Menciono que ahí se encontraba Popo y Toon Link.

Rock se acercó al hombro del chico y agacho un poco su cabeza para susúrrale algo.

_-Quiero que te comportes adecuadamente. Nada de travesuras ¿Entendido?_

-¡Okay!-. Grito Villager entusiasmado levantando ambos brazos.

-¡Hey!-. Ahora fui yo quien grito. -¡Esa es mi frase!-.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse y fueron directo a la habitación. Lucas "disimuladamente" reía detrás de mí. Es la única persona por la cual no me quejo si se ríe de mí por hacer algo malo. Creo que hasta más razón me da para hacerlo mejor.

No puede más, me rendí y proseguí mi camino junto con Lucas.  
En cuanto llegamos, Rock y Villager se mantenían mirando cada ángulo de lugar como si estuviesen buscando a alguien. Bueno, era obvio que si estaban buscando a alguien.

-¿No dijeron que aquí estaba Popo y Toon?-. Dije con cierto tono burlesco.

-Antes de que ustedes llegaran ellos se encontraban aquí, demasiado juntos si me preguntas-. Menciono Rock observando de nuevo atentamente el lugar.

Toon Link salió por una puerta frente a ellos algo mareado sobándose la cabeza. El pobre rubio apenas podía mantenerse con equilibrio y mantenía una sonrisa embobada además de que también se estaba riendo estúpidamente.

Popo pronto también salió de esta pasando rápidamente frente a Toon Link como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los cuatro miramos atentamente a Popo y a Toon Link, e incluso sentí que parpadeamos al mismo tiempo.  
El escalador simplemente se sacudió las manos y se puso de nuevo la capucha de su parka.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Dijo Popo saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Nosotros solo asentimos. Lucas se soltó de mi agarre y fue con Toon Link para hacerlo reaccionar. Pude observar que los intentos de Lucas no funcionaban, me pareció tierno a un principio, pero luego Lucas comenzaba a acariciar parte del cuello de Toon al punto de llegar a su oreja para pellizcarla.

Me puse algo incómodo e hice como si no hubiese visto nada en absoluto. Nunca pensé que Lucas fuese tan atrevido y menos con alguien como Toon. Apenas si conmigo me abraza y ya.

-Ghn…

-¡Toon Link! ¿E-estas bien?-. Lucas dijo preocupado.

-E-eso creo. Estaba con Popo y…- Toon Link se quedó callado con toda su cara sonrojada. Lucas no entendía, pero yo si _hahahaha_. –¡E-espérenme!- Termino Toon Link saliendo corriendo por la parte trasera siguiendo a los demás.

-¿Toon?-. Dijo Lucas mirando hacia la puerta.

-Sabía que pronto Popo lo lograría.-. Dije sin darme cuenta que Lucas podía escucharme.

-¿Lograr que Ness?

Volteé rápidamente hacia Lucas quien mantenía una mirada curiosa. Mis mejillas comenzaron arder y tome de nuevo la mano de Lucas para salir del tema.

-¡V-vamos! Oh j-jugaran sin n-nosotros.-. No tuve otro remedio más que salir del tema.

-E-está bien.- Dijo Lucas tratando de no caer, ya que yo iba un poco más rápido que él.

-.-

Nos encontrábamos afuera del patio trasero. Estábamos reunidos debajo de un árbol para ponernos de acurdo a le jugaríamos en ese momento.

El lugar era bastante grande. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí; el patio no era pequeño ni tan grande, era perfecto para 12 integrantes. Era algo solitario ser el único niño de 13 años rodeado de mayores e incluso especies algo interesantes. Después llego un segundo torneo y conocí a más personas de mi edad, uno de esos fue Popo. Yo seguía teniendo la misma edad en ese entonces y Popo igual, pero al parecer él sabía demasiado y encuentra el doble sentido a todo lo que digamos. Ahora somos más, gracias a los nuevos integrantes que se unieron en este cuarto torneo. Hacen mi vida más alegre, en especial Lucas.

-Es demasiado grande-. Toon Link dijo observando todo el lugar con un tono cansado. Él puede ser más rápido que nosotros, pero sus piernas cortas hacen que se canse rápido. Así que no me sorprende que lo diga de esa forma.

-Eso dices de mi martillo-. Popo dijo tomando su martillo con ambas manos y poniéndolo por en medio de sus piernas mirando a Toon Link pícaramente.

-Heh, martillo.- Villager imitó la palabra riendo tomando parte de su barriga. Es algo que se me olvidó mencionar, Villager capta fácilmente a todo lo que Popo quiere decir, o sea, es uno de los más pervertidos se nosotros, pero por supuesto que nuestro escalador favorito es el rey.

Rock no evitó rodar los ojos y dar un leve jalón al oído de nuestro castaño menor.

-De todos los lugares más pacíficos ¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan mal pensado?-. Dijo Rock dirigiéndose al alcalde de Smashville.

-¿Perdón?-. Villager preguntó levantando ambas cejas antes de formar una sonrisa burlona en él.

En ese momento, Villager posó su espalda a la espalda contraria de Popo.

-No somos mal pensados. Tenemos mente sexy.- Dijeron en al mismo tiempo.

Ahora todos comenzaron a pelear, a excepción de mí y de Lucas, quienes solo mirábamos la escena cómica con cierto nerviosismo.

Toon Link no paraba de gritar cosas sin sentido hacia Popo y Rock regañaba a Villager por lo que siempre terminaba pensando.

-No sé cómo termine siendo tu amigo idiota-. Toon Link dijo bajo su aliento cruzándose de brazos. Mientras tanto, los brazos de Popo rodearon la cadera de Toon Link y este comenzó a patalear tratando se zafarse.

-¡D-dejame! ¡No seas i-idiota!-. El rubio tratando de zafarse movía sus caderas de manera algo brusca, haciendo a Popo y Villager reír.

-Esto me prende Toony~ Quiero ver esos movimientos en la habitación.

-¡CALLATE!

Lucas y yo decidimos mejor dejarlos un momento. Rock ahora si tuvo que tomar a Villager y llevarlo lejos de Popo hacia el otro lado del patio, mientras que Popo y Toon Link seguían peleando por una que otra frase del escalador.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Peach. La princesa estaba regando algunas rosas junto con Luigi. Parecían bastante alegres.

Peach giro su rostro para toparse con los nuestros. Mantenía una dulce sonrisa y tomo dos rosas que tenía ya sanas listas para ser cortadas.

-Lleven esto como regalo a esa personita especial-. Nos dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras que Luigi quitaba un poco de sudor de su frente y reía mirando a Peach.

Nos entregó las rosas y los dos nos ruborizamos completamente que incluso tuvimos que girar nuestros rostros al lado contrario del otro. Peach junto manos en un aplauso y siguió con lo suyo, al igual que el plomero verde.

Lucas de pronto salió corriendo hacia la mansión y yo me quede con cierta duda a lo que iba a hacer mi mejor amigo. No es que sea un loco al querer saber todo lo que hace mi compañero, es solo que me preocupa hacia donde va. Desde hace semanas se separa de mí en algunas ocasiones y me evita cada vez que lo saludo sin antes que él me salude rápidamente para luego entrar a la habitación de las princesas y la cazadora.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro mientras me mantenía distraído observando la mansión. Era Peach quien se encontraba detrás de mí, al parecer Luigi había ido a cuidar otras plantas.

-Créeme, el aceptara tus sentimientos.- Me dijo la princesa

Levante una ceja y un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara. ¿Acaso escuche bien lo que me quiso decir? Digo, sé que es algo raro no ver a Peach o Zelda celebrando por cada pareja del mismo género, pero viniendo por parte de ella con ese tono amable y honesto no puede ser nada malo.

-¿Quién? ¿Lucas?-. Trate de sonar natural como si no fuese algo importante.

Ahora fue ella quien arqueo una ceja posando su dedo en la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Crees que no eh visto lo que haces?-. Negué. -¿Crees que no escucho lo que dices? ¿Crees que NO sé de quién hablas cuando estas solo?

-…. Oye… eso da miedo….-. Rasque mi cabeza con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijo Peach algo molesta que incluso podía ver el fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡N-no e-espera! No en el sentido malo-.

-¿Entonces?

Aclare mi garganta y comencé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos viendo hacia el suelo.

-¿Pensara que soy raro?

-¡No cambies de te… ¿Disculpa?

-Eso… ¿Lucas pensara que soy raro?

El rostro de la rubia comenzó a formar una sonrisa picaresca y froto ambas manos viéndome a os ojos.

-Si supieras Ness.

-¿Saber qué?

Peach dio media vuelta y comenzó a tararear una de sus típicas canciones. Se fue directamente hacia donde Luigi había ido. Algo trama esa princesa y creo que no es algo bueno.

Mire la rosa que me obsequio para darla a quien yo en verdad amaba. Esta rosa puede ser una buena oportunidad para demostrar mis sentimientos hacia Lucas. Puede de que no los acepte, pero al menos tuve el valor de decirlo, anqué el siga pensando que soy raro, eso no quiere decir que dejara de ser mi mejor amigo ¿no?

Por ejemplo en el caso de Popo, nosotros fuimos los primero en enterarnos en que él no estaba interesado en las mujeres y al parecer hoy en día sigue siendo de nuestros mejor amigos, aunque siempre actúe como pervertido en "algunas" ocasiones.

A lo lejos, debajo del árbol en donde supuestamente íbamos a planear lo que jugaríamos hoy, Rock y Villager estaban tomados de la mano mirándose a los ojos. Podría jurar que Megaman estaba diciendo unas palabras y Villager mantenía sus ojos centrados en la mirada del castaño mayor. No dude en perder tiempo, así que entre directamente a la mansión.

**-Megaman/Rock P.O.V-**

-Hay ocasiones en las cuales quiero protegerte y hacer que te comportes conforme a tu edad-. Aclare mi garganta mientras sentía un nudo dentro de ella. Es algo extraño tener esas sensaciones, ya que siendo robot con partes humanas, es algo raro sentirlo.  
-Sé que hay veces que tampoco puedo dejarte actuar conforme a lo que eres.

Villager bajo su mirada para ver sus pies, podía sentir bajo mi armadura que yo estaba nervioso al igual que él.

-Desde aquel momento que nos vimos, prometimos cuidarnos a toda costa. Es una promesa que se dejó llevar muy dentro de mí, una que no puedo romper fácilmente Vil…

-R-Rock…

-No quiero perderte Vil. Eres una persona maravillosa, siempre tratas de hacer sentir mejor a los demás, es por eso que eres importante.

Trague saliva y acaricie con suavidad la mejilla de mi compañero. Ver sus ojos negros e inocentes hacen sentirme cálido. Ver las acciones positivas que hace por las cosas con vida y sin vida hace sentirme feliz. Ver que escucha con atención cada palabra que digo y muestre interés a lo que haremos juntos me hace sentir aliviado. Ver que ahora mismo estamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios y formar un lazo tierno me hace sentir vivo…

-Te amo-. Fue lo último que escuche decir de mi compañero castaño justo antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Sus labios cálidos hacían el momento mejor. Mi cuerpo tenía que bajarse un poco por la estatura que impedía una posición mejor. El beso se aferraba un poco más al ritmo que íbamos. Villager había enredado sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo tomaba su cadera con delicadeza, con miedo a lastimarlo.

Abría un poco los ojos para poder mirar su rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad caían de este y mientras nuestros labios seguían juntos, los suyos querían formar una sonrisa.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes y lo abrace para que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho. No duro mucho tiempo para que el correspondiera mi agarre.

-Yo también te amo-. Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño. –Por eso…-  
Su mirada se levantó para verme a mis grandes ojos azules y escuchar mis palabras. –Quiero poder realmente sentirme feliz por primera vez este día contigo.

Los grandes ojos negros de mi amigo se abrieron como planto y asintió rápidamente frotando su rostro en mi pecho, su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más lágrimas seguían cayendo de su lindo rostro.

-¿Q-quieres f-formar parte de mi vida?-. Le dije separándolo de mí, tomando con mi mano izquierda su mente y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

No me dio una respuesta.

Su respuesta no consistía en palabras.

Su mirada lo decía todo.

Sus acciones mostraban algo más.

Su forma de juntar nuestros labios por segunda vez con más intensidad demostraba la respuesta que esperaba.

Ahora sé lo que es el amor. Este sentimiento no consiste en ser de diferente genero para mostrarlo, es bastante sentirlo con la persona que me hará sentir vivo, con aquella persona que me hará sentir que soy amado por lo que soy…por no solo ser una maquina mitad humana.

Pensaba que este día era para personas verdaderas, pero con lo que obtuve hoy, ese pensamiento ya no existe en mi memoria.

**-Ness P.O.V-**

Estaba por el pasillo, algo nervioso tomando en mis manos la rosa que era dedicada para Lucas. Las palabras que pudiese decirle estaban esparcidas por toda mi cabeza. Repetía una y otra vez algunas frases.

_-Se mi compañero hoy Lucas. Es para ti. Hace tiempo quería decir que te amo Luke. Te amo Lucas, no pienses que soy alguien raro._\- Poco a poco las palabras se hacían mayores que incluso mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando cierto rubio al cual estaba buscando salía rápidamente del cuarto de las veteranas. Zelda y Samus habían salido poco después de que Lucas saliera de su habitación.

Camine hacia ellas para preguntar hacia donde Lucas había ido.

Samus fue la primera que vio que me acercaba hacia ellas, por lo que ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí dándome un pedazo de papel.  
Zelda también se acercó a mí y me dio otro pedazo de papel similar al anterior, pero con algo más en este.

Las veteranas se despidieron de mi levantado su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal.

Eran cartas de ese día especial, con una paleta pegada y una dedicatoria. Al parecer la de Zelda tenía muchas más palabras que la de Samus, pero tomé la molestia de leerlas con calma.

La carta de Samus tenía un sobre que percate después de leer su dedicatoria. El sobre el bastante pequeño y logre sentir un paquete, como si fuesen de una estampilla.

Abrí el sobre y mi rostro se tornó completamente rojizo. Levante mi rostro hacia la dirección a la cual la cazadora se dirigió y ahí estaba ella asomada, riendo haciendo un círculo con el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda, mientras que con el dedo índice del derecho se introducía varias veces en el izquierdo.

-¡Cuídate! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín Ness!-. Gritódesde lo lejos Samus para después irse.

Guarde su "regalo" en mi bolsillo para olvidarme completamente de este. Por dios, solo tengo 14 ¿Y es necesario que me den ese tipo de cosas? Hay veces que quiero tener mente de bebe otra vez.

Para llegar la habitación de Lucas y mía es necesario pasar por otras. En estas se encontraban varios Smashers dando regalos a los demás, excepto por una.

Esa habitación tenía la puerta cerrada y da la casualidad que era de nuestros dos compañeros: Popo y Toon Link.

Lo peor del caso es que su habitación está a una de la nuestra, en pocas palabras, somos vecinos y no es muy agradable escuchar los insultos diarios que Toon Link le dedica a Popo.

_-Samus no me dio esto por nada-. _Era la voz de Popo.

_-¡Pervertido! ¡¿No es ya suficiente lo que hiciste afuera?!_

Un fuerte golpe se dio a la puerta, pero esta nunca se abrió. Ahora se escuchaba la voz de mi amigo rubio cerca de esta.

_-Una cosa es decir que estaba pren…_

_-¡No lo digas!_

_-Bueno, y otra cosa es decir que lo hice._

Las voces pararon y varios sonidos que emitían parecían extraños, por lo que rápidamente logre llegar a mi habitación sano y salvo sin tener que quedar traumatizado.

Entre a la habitación y Lucas se encontraba frente a mi algo ruborizado sin quitar las sonrisa de su rostro. Mantenía una rosa frente a él y una cajita en su otra mano.

-¡Quería decirte algo Lucas!

-¡Quería decirte algo Ness!

Los dos nos ruborizamos y dimos un paso hacia el frente al mismo tiempo de haber dicho las palabras. Mi agarre hacia la rosa que me dio Peach se hizo más fuerte. Tenía tantas ganas de al fin poder decir lo que siento hacia Lucas, gritarlo y acabar con el problema.

_-Te amo…_

-Vamos Ness, dile en alto-. Dijo Lucas sonriendo acercándose cada vez más a mí.

-_No puedo…_

-¿Por qué no puedes?

_-Pensarías que soy raro si lo digo ¿No es así?_

-No lo haría

Al momento capte que Lucas estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. Pensaba que esa voz estaba en realidad en mi interior y me impedía decirlo.

-Vamos Ness, d-dilo-. Dijo Lucas poniendo la rosa en una de mis manos.

La rosa que yo tenía se la di a él y también la puse en su mano.

-Te amo…-. Después de eso trague saliva pesadamente y vi como Lucas me abrazaba.

-Ten-. Me entrego esa cajita. La abrí y me encontraba con un collarín en forma de pelota de baseball. Dentro de esta, estaba una foto mía con Lucas dormidos juntos fuera de la mansión. Aún recuerdo ese momento, fue hace 5 meses cuando preparábamos la bienvenida para los nuevos integrantes de Smash Bros.

-Lucas y-yo n-no sé qué decir-. Tome el collarín con ambas de mis manos mirándolo a sus ojos azules. –T-tú me das esto, y y-yo no tengo nada para darte.

-Me diste un rosa Ness.

-Lo se… pero no es tan increíble como esto.

Me sonreíste dulcemente. Era obvio que no querías algo costoso de parte de mí, pero yo en verdad tengo el regalo perfecto para.

-Lucas, ¿Tu quieres algo costoso?

-No Ness, esto es mejor que otra cosa

-¿No te molesta si te doy un regalo "mío"-. Puse énfasis en esa palabra

-Para nada.

Tome aire y lo tome de los hombros, su rostro se ponía bastante rojo al igual que el mío. Mi respiración se cortaba y Lucas al igual que yo estábamos cerrando los ojos. El momento llego y nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez.

La calidez del beso era impresionante, cada vez nos juntábamos más para disfrutarlo mejor. Ahora se bien porque la cosa favorita de Lucas es el amor. Una de las mejores cosas que puedo sentir en este momento.

Algo por detrás de mis bolsillos se resbalaba. Lucas y yo nos separamos. Por un movimiento mío el objeto ese se calló al suelo y los dos miramos que fue lo que se encontraba tirado.

Lucas y yo soltamos un pequeño grito agudo de sorpresa.

-E-eso es….

-¡No es lo que parece Lucas! Samus me lo dio y…-

-Me dio uno igual…

Saco lo mismo de su bolsillo y lo vi atentamente.

Vi como mi compañero tragaba saliva y abría lentamente el paquete.

-Tu… ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió Lucas algo rojo y comencé a acercarme delicadamente hacia su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pues…. Creo que acabo.**

**En fin, este fic era planeado para tener 3 capítulos por cada pareja, pero la tarea y la flojera me tomo por sorpresa y no pude hacer lo que quería.**

**Pero el punto es que hay de las 3 parejas aquí presentes. El final fue un 'ass'co se me fue la inspiración por completo, lo siento hehe.**

**Me inspire mucho en la parte de Megaman y Villager hahaha. (Aunque fuese poquito, pero no importa, el siguiente tal vez sea de 5000 palabras)**

**Popo y Villager pervert for the win!**

**Seguiré con el fic de "Nuevo lugar, nueva vida" cuando tenga tiempo, van como 18 hojas en Word. ¡Gracias por leer!**

***Se va a leer fanfics de LinkXLector para pasar San Valentín* okno :v No me gusta leer eso. *Susurra* Solo si fuera de Poo de Earthbound~ **


End file.
